Within the scope of seeking reduction in the pressure of a product on resources and on the environment throughout its lifetime, from the extraction of raw materials to its end-of-life processing, the use of green materials from the plant world is particularly sought.
Thus, from WO 2006/108256, the association of hemp fibers with a thermoplastic polymer, notably a polypropylene is known for preparing an injectable material.
The obtained composite materials are interesting but their properties further have limits notably as regards impact resistance. Moreover, they do not always meet the requirements specific to the automotive field like the requirements of automobile odor and rejection of volatile compounds.